A Lover's Bite
by Books-Bring-You-To-Wonderland
Summary: Not a terrible vampire story (So not Twilight), though it is somewhat of a romance. Everyone's favorite god of thunder starts a relationship with can you guess? That's right, a vampire! ThorxOC. Supernatural, romance, and angst
1. Chapter 1

A Lover's Bite

Thor's POV

I was going on a date for the first time since Jane broke up with me. I had met this girl at one of the book shops that I frequented and she was very nice; we hit it off instantly. Tony thought I should give the dating world a go, so here I am, all dressed up for dinner reservations at some fancy restaurant that the man of Iron booked just for us.

"So are you picking up this lovely lady of yours?" Tony asked, next to where I was on the couch.

"She is meeting me here, if that's alright."

The billionaire just shrugged, popping a blueberry into his mouth, "Whatever,"

The silence that followed was not long lived

"Awww! Our little boy, all grown up!"

"Clint, stop harassing Thor!"

"Sure thing,_ mom_."

Steve walked in the room, frowning the same time Clint jumped down from the vents of the living room. Natasha was trailing right behind Clint, and Bruce was already in the room, so the whole gang was there.

"Thor, are you sure this girl wants to go out with you for _you, _and not just because you're a superhero?"

"Yes Lady Romanoff, I am certain."

"Alright, just checking."

"I appreciate your concerns but-"

"I don't mean to interrupt but Mr. Odinson's date is in the lobby."

"Thank you J! Send her up!"

"Right away, sir."

With a grin, Tony laid back against the couch, "Now we can find out her real intentions."

"Stark-"

"What? We're just trying to look out for you!"

Before I could say a word, the elevator doors dinged, grabbing my attention, as well as the others. I was too focused on her to realize I had stood to greet her. Standing before me was _her_, and she was stunning. The midnight purple dress she was wearing hugged her figure in all the right places. Dark lipstick complemented her creamy white skin and the purple eye shadow and brown eyeliner made her grey eyes pop out more than they already were. She was fairly tall, yet petite. In contrast to her dark attire and makeup, her hair was a fairly light brown and cascaded down her shoulders.

"H-hello Kacie,"

Kacie's POV

I got him stuttering and I didn't do a thing. I knew his heart was beating erratically in his broad chest; he was nervous, excited, and aroused, though he wasn't going to show the latter, not yet anyways.

In a voice that took me years to perfect, I said, "Hello, Thor". It came out as smooth as butter. After a few minutes of just him and some of the other men in the room gawking, the redhead nudged Thor.

"Wha? Oh, right!" He walked closer to me, "Shall we go?"

I took his arm after I nodded. I could feel his pulse, steady, but fast.

Dinner went smoothly, his eyes were glued on me the entire time, and he was hanging off of every word that came out of my mouth. The bill came, and like the gentleman that he was, he paid. It probably was Stark's money anyhow. We were about to leave when I stopped Thor from standing. I leaned across the table and in a whisper, asked, "Would you like to come back to my place?"

I watched as he opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of water. _Somebody was excited_ I thought, grinning seductively at my date.

At a loss for words, he nodded and I took his hand, leading him from the restaurant and into the crisp night.

We arrived not too long after at my apartment. The whole place was dimmed, but Thor didn't mind. We were kissing the second the door shut with a click. It was locked, and there was no escaping now. He had me pressed up against one of the walls of my bedroom. My breath caught in my throat when I took off his shirt. His neck was tan and _flawless._ My kisses trailed down quickly to his neck, and my animalistic side kicked in. I couldn't control myself; I bit down into his neck from memories of other bites and started to drink. His blood was like _liquid GOLD._ It was rich and strong and even electric. I kept drinking even after I had my fill.

**STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!**

_One more minute…_

"Kacie…please… s-stop-"

That was what finally released the human side. I retracted my fangs. I watched as Thor started to sway uneasily on his feet.

**You drank too much!**

_I could've drunk more. He is a __god__, he would've been fine._

**Fine?! He looks like he's going to pass out!**

_They usually do._

**You are a **_**monster**_

I shook my head, successfully ridding the other side for now. I helped Thor over to the bed, where he tumbled onto the mattress. Tears blurred my vision as I moved him onto his back.

"I'm sorry… This wasn't supposed to happen… I am so sorry. I really did like you… stupid stupid stupid." I forced myself out of the room, so the other side wouldn't get tempted again. She seemed satisfied, but I wanted to take every precaution. I groaned and flopped down on the couch, wanting everything to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor's POV

Where am I?

I tried to move, but my limbs felt so heavy, and my head was swimming. It felt like it did when I was drugged back in New Mexico.

Okay Thor, try to think…

The last thing I remember was dinner and coming back to Kacie's house… If I was at her place, then where was she? I was answered partially when the same girl from the bookstore walked in with… breakfast? She made me breakfast?

"Hey… so I think you might have had a little too much to drink." Her face twisted into an expression I couldn't make out; Disgust? Remorse? Guilt? Maybe a mixture of all three? I decided not to dwell on that, instead focusing on the fact that I had possibly gotten drunk, which _never _happened, not with Midgardian mead anyways. It took a few minutes to get my mouth to work correctly,

"Are you sure I was drunk?"

"Yea, I think so."

"Oh…"

The awkwardness was broken, or so I thought when Kacie handed me the breakfast and helped me sit up.

"Thank you."

"It was the least I could do."

I ate the dates, raisins, figs, watermelon, toast, bran flakes, and eggs. I have to admit, the food choices were somewhat out of the ordinary, but they made me feel a lot better.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you again."

"No problem."

I couldn't help watch her as she picked off my discard shirt and tie from the floor, handing to me with a light blush. Quickly, I threw it on to spare some embarrassment and got out of bed, finally able to move myself.

"Could do this again sometime?"

"I… "I was worried, as she was contemplating, "I would love to."

We shared smiles, and my breath was taken away. There was something about her that I couldn't quite put my tongue on. She was mysterious, but there was something else…

My attention was drawn elsewhere when my phone vibrated loudly. It was a text from Tony saying to, "Get your blonde ass over here".

"I'm sorry, I have to go…"

"No, I understand."

I found my shoes and wallet near the nightstand, and I gratefully took them. Before I left, temptation got the better of me and I leaned down and gently gave her a kiss, which whether or not she was ready for it. She still kissed back. I left her apartment with a grin on my face and a smile on my face.

Over the duration of the next few weeks, Kacie and Thor grew closer as a romantic couple while the other half used Thor for his blood and sex. It was during a morning escapade in Kacie's apartment that _she _was drinking generously from him. Thor still thought she was giving him hickeys, nothing else. Kacie didn't like the fact that her other half was just using Thor, but the reasons why she stayed were complicated to explain.

Kacie's POV

On the nightstand, Thor's phone ran loudly with, "ASSEMBLE", which I assumed was the team.

"Love, I… I have to go…"

"_Just one more minute."_

"But I have to go, now…"

**You have to stop. The world is probably under attack and he has to save-**

_Why should he? Don't you think he deserves a day off?  
_**You don't care about him! You just care about his blood!**

_Fine, you got me… _

**I'm taking control back. **

The more human side of me did, instantly retracting me fangs and getting off of Thor's lap. He stood, stumbling to get ready.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I feel well enough… I think."

I noticed that his face was paler than usual and his legs were trembling ever so slightly.

"Thor, if you can't-"

"I'm fine."

I knew he wasn't, but I couldn't argue with him. He was pretty stubborn sometimes.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." He gave me a nod, picking up his hammer that lay discarded on my floor. With a look of determination, he wobbled out of the room.

I sighed, flopping back on the bed.

**He better be okay.**

Thor's POV

After I left Kacie's, I quickly flew to the man of iron's tower; my armor was there. I had to ignore the feeling of nausea as I made my way to the tower. As fast as I could, I changed into my battle attire and rushed to where the battle was commencing. My teammates were already there, standing in a circle… at least I think it was a circle, my vision was blurring up. I landed beside who I thought was Steve. I didn't understand what he was saying, not until he put a hand on my shoulder,

"You feeling okay?"

"I assure you I am."

"Good. Now, I need you to light these guys up."

I nodded and swung Mjolnir, though things were not going as I planned. I felt woozy, and I started to sway uneasily. Mjolnir fell to the pavement before I did. The voices I heard were far off in the distance. I think Stark was saying something about Banner coming back, but I didn't care then; all I wanted to do was sleep, and so I slipped into blissful unconsiousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's POV

I was sent to go get Thor to the nearest Shield HQ so they could figure out what was wrong with him. I made sure the team would be fine without me before picking up the blonde and _wow was he heavy._ I kept a tight hold of him with both arms and slowly rose, using the directions Jarvis pulled up to get to Shield HQ.

"Jarv, call Thor's girlfriend and tell her to come down."

"Yes sir."

When I landed on the roof of one of the many Shield headquarters, I rushed inside dragging the dead weight that was Thor Odinson with me. I called Fury, telling him that Thor was injured and that they needed a hospital room, stat. Not even twenty seconds went by before a large group of Shield agents and hospital staff came along, taking Thor from me and whisking him away to the nearest medical room.

_Would they care this much if it was someone else?_

I knew that they wouldn't, but I couldn't think about that now, I had to go help my team. The second I hit the room I was speeding off towards the fight, still full of adrenaline and a certain god on the mind… _What's wrong with him?_

It was hours after the fight and we still weren't allowed to see him, but apparently Kacie was because of her relationship with Thor, that and she seemed to persuade the Shield agents otherwise. She also helped get the doctors to lend us a sample of Thor's blood to test it. So that's what Bruce and I were doing. We were in this Shield's science lab, waiting for the results of the blood work.

"So why do you think the big guy fainted?" I asked my science bro, stopping what I was fiddling with to look at him.

Bruce took his glasses off and rubbed his temples, "I don't know Tony. It could be anything from dehydration to some Asgardian disease. We'll just have to wait."

Unfortunately, patience was never really my thing.

"Asgardin diseases, huh? Like an STD?"

"That's a question that you should ask Thor, not me."

"Well I can't do that now, we can't even see-" I was interrupted when the high tech computer dinged, alerting us that the results were in.

"Let's see what we got."

I walked over to the screen, staring at it confusingly,

"What's Prion V?"

I heard Bruce gasp, and not a dramatic gasp. No, a "Shit just got serious" gasp.

"What? What is it?"  
"That's the vampire virus."

Kacie's POV

I gave Thor some more water, as was conscious now and he was thirsty.

"Just relax, baby." I smoothed his blonde hair to comfort him.

"Are you sure everyone is okay?"

For the 5th time in the last hour, I assured him that the whole team was fine and that no one got hurt. Just when Thor started to drift off, I sensed danger.

_They're coming for you._

**What? No, that's impossible… they can't kn-**

The next thing I knew, a group of Shield agents in full gear barged in. Each person had a gun that was aimed at me. The other side was telling me to _kill kill kill_, but I managed not to… not yet anyway.

"Step away from Mr. Odinson."

"Kacie?" I heard Thor say, "What's going on?"

"I said step away!"

"Kacie?"

"Thor, go back to sleep." I said, staring down one of the agents who was standing close to my boyfriend.

"But-"

"I'll explain later, you need your rest-"

"I'm giving you one last chance to step away."

I told Thor I loved him before doing what the man asked of me and taking a few steps away from Thor's bedside. Though my hands were up in surrender and I was posing no threat, someone still fired, and in my opinion, it didn't take ten tranquilizers to take me down. Whatever Thor was saying was warped by the sedative and I fell into drug induced unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the short chapter, I just wanted an update :)

I was in a cage, a fucking glass cage. It was like I was an animal. There was no way out of this, so I didn't even try. I was only conscious for a few minutes before someone stepped into the room. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there. My guess was either Clint or Tasha, but I was wrong. There was that faint blue circle of light not too far from my illuminated cage.

"Stark-"

"Do you sparkle?"

I blinked, "Come again?"

"I asked if you sparkled, like in Twi-"  
"NO! I am NOT one of those gay ass vampires who fucking sparkle!"

He chuckled, stepping into the glow of my prison, "So no Twilight? No vampire werewolf feud?"

"My best friend happens to be a werewolf."

"Ooh really? What's her name?"

I crossed my arms, "I think I've already said too much."

"Aww c'mon! Tell me something! Does she like it doggy style?"

I ignored his questions, opting to ask my own, "Is Thor okay?"

"Like you care about Thor-"

"I do! I love him!"

"Bullshit. If you loved him, you wouldn't have sucked his blood you- you vamp!"

"She won't stop."

"She?"

"Have you ever had a _monster_ inside of you?" I stalked up to where he was standing. Despite the reinforced glass wall that separated us, he was still fearful of what I might do. "A beast that you couldn't control? And all they want to do is destroy, kill, and RUIN EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE, HAVE YOU EVER HAD THAT?!" I punched the glass, making the billionaire in front of me flinch. I chuckled, which turned into hysterical laughter, "Well I sure have, and it's fan fucking tastic! Having everyoneyouknow get hurt, and not being able to stop it." When I started crying, I didn't know, nor did I care, "If I had left, I would've just killed… Thor' blood was the only thing that quenched that craving for more."

I turned away from him, not being able to keep it together. I waited for him to leave before losing it and falling to the ground. I subconsciously curled into myself and wept, for everyone I ever killed, harmed, and especially for Thor.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been an hour… or a few hours, or DAYS, I couldn't keep track of time. Either way, I was starving, and she was hungry too. I didn't want to ask for anything, since I was a prisoner, and I don't want to know what they would do to me if I asked. So I sat on the ground for a long time just waiting for someone to come so I wouldn't go insane.  
Someone's coming  
I can hear them, I know.  
To all of my surprise, Bruce stepped out if the shadows and into the light, there were dark spots under his eyes, indicating that he had gotten no sleep in however many days I've been here.  
"Bruce? What are you doing here?"  
I heard her add, "And why didn't you bring any food?"  
He didn't answer me, instead going over to a control panel of some sort and with the push of a few buttons, the door opened. The door opened. My first thought was, it's a trap! But then my brain finally caught up with itself.  
Bruce knows exactly how you feel, he has the same problem.  
Bruce understood what it was like with the Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde story that you had to live every day. I couldn't feel more respect, and more pity for him then I did right then and there. Thank the gods it was Bruce because if it was any other person, she would have ripped their throats out. Bruce's blood was bad, but more importantly, he was a friend. I had better control over her after the years I've had to live, no deal with her.  
I wasn't a very affectionate person, but I wanted to hug Bruce, so I did. I ran straight for him and wrapped my arms tightly around his midsection, even lifting him off of the ground.  
"Can't… breathe…"  
I knew to let him go; I wasn't going to choke one of the only people who was helping me.  
When he regained his breath, he looked at me and said, "There are too many guards around, you won't be able to get out of here… Not without a distraction."  
"Bruce, don't-"  
"I'm not going to let you rot here."  
"Br- I- Thank you." I hugged him one last time, knowing that this was probably going to be the last time I would see him.  
He told me to step away, and when he was the other guy, to run straight for the west wing exit, as they were currently in the east wing. He said that they would all come running here, and that I couldn't go look for Thor, no matter how badly I wanted to.  
With one last smile directed towards me, he started the transformation. It was shocking, and yet so familiar. When he was fully Hulked out, clothes ripped and growling, he roared and charged the door; breaking the door and most of the wall like it was tissue paper.  
I had to act fast, running the opposite direction that Hulk did. My navigation was purely based on instinct, so it was inevitable that I would get lost. What I did not guess was coming face to face with a very angry Maria Hill. I only knew her from Tony's description of the, "Stuck up bitch" at Shield.  
Rip her throat out.  
Her gun was right in my face and she told me to freeze. That wasn't my issue right now- my real issue was trying to keep a very hungry vampire from ripping apart this agent.  
"I said freeze!"  
"You need to get away from me." I heard myself say in a strained voice. The longer I was here the harder it would be to leave her alone.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
My next words surprised me more than they did her.  
"Please- I don't want to hurt you."  
She still didn't let up and by now I could see a vein throbbing on her throat…  
"Please! Go Before I bite you!"  
"Hill, I would suggest letting her go."  
Standing at the end of the hallway was… Coulson?  
Phil doesn't need to be involved in this. What is he doing here?  
"Hill," he repeated, "lower your weapon and let her go."  
"But-"  
"I said lower your weapon."  
A scowl replaced the already angry look on the agent's face and, reluctantly, she did what she was told to.  
I returned the look with an animalistic snarl and kept her face to the two agents as she walked past them. With one look over her shoulder she was gone.


End file.
